


Mendacity

by arsenouselation



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, REALLY Old Work, confusing shit i tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenouselation/pseuds/arsenouselation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He cannot justify (nor un-justify) it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mendacity

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 7 of [Over a Hundred Realities](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5725616/1/Over-a-Hundred-Realities), edited.

**Mendacity**  
Aizen / Ichigo

* * *

 

The thought is reiterating – to a maddening point.

He cannot justify (nor un-justify) it. It sits there, looming and gliding imminently. Threatening to consume him.

And burn him to death.

_I knew about you since you were born._

The truth pours out of his mouth like a smooth lie. Thick and black with filth. Maybe that's why  _he_  – that orange-haired boy – doesn't seem to believe any part of it.

_You were special from the moment you were born._

Aizen looks at Ichigo as if he's nothing (everything). And despite all hidden certainties in between them, it is true – and the truth better stop before it all runs out into the open. But Aizen doesn't hesitate to let it. So he has to be cut before Fate creates a shortcut.

_After all, you—_


End file.
